Opened eyes
by pretty misty blue
Summary: a great spirit has gifted Hinata with new abilities that impress everyone including a blond teen. with the help of the blond,friends,and the great spirit, to win or die from her clans elders and father that want her dead now. HxN
1. Chapter 1

first naruto fic, I wanted more hinata is awesome fics so i made one!

i don't own nothing but my cute komo!

during Naruto training for 3 years but he is about 2 finish.

sasuke is here with him, no betrayel 0_0

sakura...-_- lol

hinata more confident ;)

naruto...is fine in this story XD

Enjoy!

* * *

"_Catch it! CATCH IT! IF THAT THING ESCAPES WE WILL BE IN BIG TROUBLE!"_

"_YES WE KNOW THAT BAKA. JUST SHUT UP AND START RUNNING FASTER."_

Many Hyuuga men were running through the Complex and in a rush. The biggest mistake in their once lived lives has been made and if the problem was not handled then, the whole village will be in trouble. You see they are chasing an animal, but not just an animal, it is a cat. This cat has snow white fur that shines in either sun or moon. It ears and tail has the most elegant lavender the world has ever seen. It was quick and graceful moved like water. The most extravagating thing about the gorgeous cat was it eyes. Both had white pupils but clear with a glitter of lanvender . It was the Hyuuga clan prized possession: KOMO, THE HYUUGA LEGEND. It has gave the Hyuuga their ability to use the Byakugan. It is all so said that when a very special Hyuuga is born it looks for the person when they are at the right age and ready. If it has a purpose, why try to stop it? Because the last chosen Hyuuga became very strong and almost over thrown the elders, trying to make the clan better but because of selfish wants and desires of the elders did have the Hyuuga killed. With the elders still corruptas ever they don't need another threat like before.

_I must find her_. Komo thought. _I'm close I can sense it._

Making sharp turns and dashing through doors it stopped for a second to the last door on the hall. It starts to scratch the door quickly. The person must have the noticed the noise and opened the door. The cat saw a young women dressed in a dark blue kimono with green stars on the end of it and long black bluish hair in a high bun with golden chopsticks in it. The girl had a pure aura around her and when she looked down, Komo saw the curiosity and nervousness in the light lavender plain eyes of the Hyuuga girl.

"A….cat?" She asked confused. As she bent down to pet her, she looked into Komo's eyes.

"T-those e-eyes!" The girl yelped in surprised.

"_Help me, I need you….I'm sorry."_Komo stroke upward to the girl and before the girl could do anything a light purple light shined and then her world went blank.

"Hinata-sama…..HINATA-SAMA!"

* * *

The next chaper will explain why Komo needs help and why cant do it herself. If you dont think its good I will end it in the next chapter but if good please tell me for this will be a long story. i hope you like it even if the 1st chapter short. Review and thank you!


	2. the story

2nd chapter. I forgot how good it flet ot finish a chapter and than find out if people liked it. It maes you feel proud you know.

I dont own anything, just enjoy!

* * *

Heavy doors that are sound proof mean that room is private. A large rectangular table with chairs at each end and one in the middle means this room is for private meetings. A room with Hyuuga men looking about their 60s with white robes to show there are the elders of the Hyuuga clan mean trouble and deaf.

"So…it escaped."

"y-yes sir." The group of men who chased Komo were in that room and they knew what it meant when they were called in.

"Do you know where it went?"Asked the man sitting on the end of the table between all the others.

"N-no sir but I will make su-"

"No need for that." The same man said and raised his hand.

"Deaf to the leader of the mission, I will need the others later." 2 guards rushed and grabbed the man. He didn't struggle because he knew if no use. They dragged him into a darker part of the room where no could see anything but you could hear a blade being stabbed in a chest was all was needed.

As the room was full with tense, the same man who was the Head elder told them to dismiss. Now it was only the Hyuuga elders in the room.

"This is not good what shall we do?'

"Find it of course and lock it up for good."

"WE don't even know where it went!"

"What happen if it chose a person already?"

"That would be bad."  
"Indeed."  
As the elders ramble on what to do, the Head was being calm about the situation. He knew that everything would work out and if the damn cat did give the person the power again he would just do what they did last time, find his weakness and kill him. He drew off his thoughts when he heard the name Hinata and she was in the hospital. He hated that one girl. She was reminded him so much of her mother and he despised her for it. She was a disgrace to the clan and shall never be heir.

"Hinata is can unimportant matter. She is weak and shall always be. For now on she will disowned by the clan. The cat Komo would most likely go to her but if it tries she will be too broken down to even try to give her the power." The head spoke. Everyone was quiet thinking of what he had said.

"Why would Komo pick that wench?"  
"Because of her mother."

* * *

Blackness is what I saw. No sky, no wind, and no earth were around me. I was just lying on the ground when I woke up and been walking since. I remember I was about to go to the Stars Festivel with Sakura-chan and  
Ino-chan. I got all dressed up and was ready but then…..what happened? I heard a sound and opened the door and I saw…

Then I saw it. The same exact cat as before, the one with eyes just like mine. It ran up to mine and lied down in front of me.I sat down as well looking at the beauty of it.

"Hinata." I jumped and looked around to see who said my name but no one was there but the cat.

"Hinata." It said once again and l looked straight at it.

"y-yes?" ok a cat is talking to me. _yeah not creepy at all._

"Well hello my name is Komo. I am the person who gave the Hyuuga clan what they have now."

"y-yes I heard of you b-but w-what are…h-how are..I I mean.." Gosh I'm confused what a great spirit like her want with me is and where am I?

"I need her help. You see your clan, sorry to say, is a disgrace. Their egos have allowed to believe they are gods, and hurt their love ones."

"I-I see. I agree with y-you on t-that." I looked down on at the ground.  
"I know my family has done some wrongs but…I will change that when I become the leader." I spoke with confidence. I will be like Naruto-kun and reach my dream. I looked to Komo-sama and saw the smile on her face but sad look on her eyes.

"Hinata, I'm sorry to say but that won't happen." I looked to her confused and then sad. Another person thinks I will fail and I'm weak. I suppose she saw the look on my face becaue she said:

"No Hianta, it's not that I don't believe you but with the elders you have now in control, there is no way and once again sorry to say….you been disowned."

"Wh-WHAT?" I have been training hard and I do believe I have made process.

"It's is my fault. Your clan wants me to lose a battle that we are facing."

Battle? Her fault, the Great Spirit Komo fault?

"Please d-do e-explain."

"Fine, but it shall take a while." I nodded my head to say I'm listening.

"Back when I was younger I was a carefree cat. I had no worries, no problems, and no pain." I had a loving family and a home fit for a queen."

In the darkness you a forest and 2 cats playing together with what looked like the father and mother cats were at the side looking with love at their kids. I could see Komo as one the cats. It was heartwarming sight. Soon the image changed to Komo alone walking.

"One day I was bored and went a walk. My family lives deep in the forest because if you humans saw where we lived it would have been polluted. I was told to never run far away but my curiosity got the better of me and I continued the path. I was about 16 at the time."

The scene is showing Komo hiding in a bush and a young man picking berries. He had long black hair and grey eyes.

"The man before us is called Yogi Hyuuga. He was the first human I ever meet and actually fell in love with. He was sweet and cared for everyone."

The scene turned to show the two hanging out and Yogi petting her. Anyone can tell they were happy but the scene changed to show Yogi in a jounin from Konohagakure.

_"Hey Komo-chan! I did it! I will be able to prove myself!"_ You could hear Yogi tell her.

"I didn't want him to go to missions and be killed. I was worried so I told him to look me and the eyes and told him to sign a blood contract and that is how the byakugan blood line started. He became a legend with his now white eyes and he completed all his missions. He fell in love but not with me but I was okay because the girl he chose was up to standards. We still talked and had fun but after he dies his kids took role. Years later the clan became larger and more popular in the village. The clan started to get full of him selves and later to just reached a point to which I could not handle. I needed help to make the clan better again for Yogi and for myself. As a loyal spirit I will not go against the contract and kill the whole clan. All I need is a Hyuuga that was pure another to be leader and that is where you come along."

Komo-sama looked at me and I was shocked,

"But how will I be able to do anything, you said yourself I was disowned."

"You see I chose this Hyuuga when they are at an age where I know they can handle this and will be strong enough to handle it."

"But I'm not….strong." Even if I know it, it hurts to say it out loud.

"Yes, you are, I can tell and since I created the byakugan, I can give you a higher level of it but I can only give it to you if you help me. You was disowned because your clan thinks kindness is a weakness but it is not,but a strength. They thought I will come to because before you I had picked your mother.

"M-my m-m-moth-er." I don't know much of her but I know I look like her since I've seen a picture of her and I was told she died on a mission.

"Yes, she very loved and kind and when I told her of this she told me she would try to help me with all her strength and breathe. The clan soon released what I have done and tried to capture me but your mother always protected me. I gave her more power and she almost became unbeatable but she got pregnant and had you. I told her she could stop because the mission we were on was risky but she said she wanted to have the clan better when you grew up. She went on a B ranked mission where the elders sent men to kill her while she was there and after that, they had me captured and ever since then I was trapped and I finally escaped and thenI saw you. The clan knows I might try to find you so they disowned you for you to be broken down before I came to you."

My clan killed my mother was the only thing I could only think about. If I try to do this I could end up killed or worst but my mother…..she did this for me. I had always wanted to run the clan and change it for everyone to be happy and this is my chance but I might…NO. Naruto-kun wouldn't hesitate to even answer and even my mother tried. I may be weak but I will work hard and train to become strong.

"I will help Komo-sama." She smiled at me and said thank you.

"Right now you are at the hospital and there are some people very worried about you. If you need me I am in you. We can't afford your clan knowing I have gotten to you already or things will be harder."

"I understand." She smiled again.

"Oh and you don't have to add "sama" to my name we can be friends and hurry to make up there is a boy wearing orange, a girl with pink hair and a black haired boy in your room now. I would think you would want to see the Blondie." She said and winked and I turn red all over…..Naruto is back.

"Thanks again and will try hard Komo-chan!" I smiled and know determined.

"I know you will Hinata-chan. Now open you eyes"After that I started to hear voices and light.

* * *

writing Naruot is tough but i like the challege what I afraid is that i will dissopint when the battle scenes cpme to part buy I will try. Thank you an reivew!


	3. the team is gone

ok this is not really a important chapter but it does have to do why the other ninja are not there for a while. and I little HinataXNaruto 2. :D

* * *

"What the hell happened?"

"We don't know Naruto. She was going to go to the Star festival with me and Ino-pig but Neji found her on the floor near her bedroom door. I hope she's okay."

"I hope so too."

"She probably just fainted again."

"But what would her cause to faint this long Sasuke-kun?"

"Man, as soon we come back from our training and went to come see you , your crying and the worst thing is that Hinata-chan is here and no one's knows what happen to her? What happen if someone attacked her?"

"Naruto you're a baka! Don't think such things and if that is true someone will die."

I kept hearing them yell at each other. I have to get up. I'm making everyone worried.

"She waking up." Sasuke said.

"Hinata-chan?" I heard a whisper, almost as if someone crying.

I finally opened my eyes. I see Sakura in her normal clothes; a red sleeveless shirt and black shorts that reach her knees. Her pink hair was at her shoulders. Her eyes were green jade with tears in them.

"You're awake!" She hugs me while I sit up and I feel her tears on me but I don't care.

"Hm." I turned to see Sasuke. He gave me a nod and I understood. It was his way of saying that he was glad I was okay. He had to normal black hair and eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt with his clan symbol on it and long black pants. He was handsome as always and I know that Sakura-chan must be glad.

"Hinata! You had us worried there for a second!" I turned my head again and I feltas if I were in a daze. Naruto was sexy! His long blond hair was messier that if he removed his headband it would in his face, His neon blue eyes were amazing and his face was thiner. Had the same jumpsuit like when we were younger but the blue parts are black and so are his pants. It took me a while to grasp all of it until Sakura-chan poked me he ribs and smiled to get me to snap out of it.

"I-I'm sorry for worrying you all." I spoke with my head down and a blush. Sakura-chan stopped hugging me and went to Naruto-kun and hit him over the head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For being stupid!" Sakura yelled and I looked up. Both me and Sasuke was looking at them then looked at each other. He saw I was confused and explained.

"You shouldn't make her feel sad after she just woke up from a 2 week coma."

"W-WHAT!" I yelled. My conversation with Komo-chan shouldn't have taken that long!

"_sorry about the Hinata-chan I forgot to tell you it took that long."_

I yelped again from hearing her voice and looked around. The three of them was looking at me worriedly at me and Naruto-kun came near me asked was I ok? I blushed at how close he was.

"_Hinata-chan remember what I told you. Inside you so I can talk to in your head. You need to be alone for I can talk to you. I don't care who you tell about our agreement just make sure you can trust them._

_Yes I understand. I trust Sakura-chan with everything and she trust Sasuke, so I trust him as well. Naruto-kun…..Naruto-kun, I trust him with my life._

"HINATA! HINATA!" I come out of a daze to see Naruto-kun sitting on the hospital bed and his hand waving in my face. I knew I blushed mad hard.

"GET AWAY!" Sakura-chan yelled and pull him away and he fell on the ground.

"Baka." I heard Sasuke say.

"I keep hearing yelling from this room. This is a HOSPITLE so I advise you guys so shut the hell up." I turn to the 5 hokage, Lady Tsunade.

"Hinata, your awake good,now... what the hell happened."

"Well…y-you see…" I told them the whole story about Komo-chan, my mother, and the elders. When I was finished Sakura looked at me with sadness. Sasuke was giving me a hard look. I knew the look meant he was mad but not at me. He understands what it means to be betrayed by his clan. Naruto was quiet and his head was down.

"Once I get on those-" Tsunade-sama started.

"N-no. I'm already disowned s-so g-going there would b-be pointless. I n-needed t-to leave there a-a-anyway, t-to k-keep this s-secert." I told her.

"Hinata are you sure, your mother died trying to do what you going to do, but I will help you. The bastards have gone too far. I will personally go down there and get your stuff later we will think of a plan. " She stormed out there with a kill intent.

"How did you know you were disowned?" Sasuke asked.

"o-oh! Komo-chan told me about it." He nodded his head.

"Hinata…" I heard Naruto-kun say. He lifted his head and I looked to his eyes. I saw anger, sorrow and determination in his eyes.

"Hinata….no matter what I will help you!" He said with a serious face and then I smiled. I knew I could count on him.

"Well, first off we have to get up and dressed then if we're lucky we can meet Ino-pig before her and your team leave for a that mission you were suppose to go on.

"T-that's right! M-my mission I have to get packed."

"Don't worry, Neji took your place. He even said the money of the mission he gets will go to you."

"I see." I said as the boys walked out the room.

The only thing I had to change was the Kimono I was wearing before. I wanted to hurry so I ran out the room and passed Sasuke and Naruto-kun and they were shocked to see me running past them.

Sakura-chan started chasing after me and yelling at the boys to hurry up or they would be left behind.

I kept jumping through rooftops to rooftops. I had to make it. The hospital was on the other side of the village and far away from the entrance. I looked back to Sakura and she told me had 9 minutes left until they will leave. I looked ahead and saw the distance.

"There n-no way will we make it!" as soon as I said that I was lifted off the ground. I yelped in surprise and saw Naruto-kun. He smiled at me and looked forward. I could see Sasuke holding Sakura-chan too, who was blushing. I looked at Naruto again and saw how his hair shined in the sun.

"Don't worry Hinata, we will get there." After that we started moving faster and faster and I was holding him tighter and tighter. He did a high jump and we were in the sky. I turned my head to his chest, afraid. I felt gravity pull us down and I seen tighter, pulling myself on to him closer.

"Don't be afraid." I heard him whisper softly to my ear and then we reached the ground in seconds

"Hinata, are you okay?"

I looked up at Naruto-kun and smiled a little and blushed. I nodded my head and he smile as well. We were both smiling at each other until I felt a force from the back of the kimono move me away from Naruto-kun.

"Don't keep your hands on her too long baka." That was the voice of Kiba. He was the one who took me away from Naruto-kun and was now holding me by the waist close to him.

"Shut up dog boy and follow your advice. "

"I can hold her as long as I want." I looked to Kiba and gave him a "The hell you're talking about" look.

"What? Why is that?" I saw Naruto-kun was getting mad.

"Kiba-kun, can you let me go?" He looked at me but didn't let go.

"Sorry Hinata-chan but I have to prove to this guy that even though he just came back doesn't mean he can go and snatch you up from me." oh god, here we are again with "I'm his." Thing. When A year into Naruot-kun and Sasuke training, kiba-kun asked me out but I don't I told him I didn't like him that way. He told he won't give up and I will be his but I doubt that."

"Kiba-kun...p-please l-let me g-go." I told him again. He held even tighter. I started struggling but he had a good grip. I let out a sigh and shook my head alittle in dissapprovement.

Sasuke and Sakura had already landed and watched the scene. Sasuke and Sakura was getting mad at Kiba. The rest of team (Shino, Neji, Chōji,Shikamaru and both teams Sensie.) was watching the scene from afar and felt bad for me. Ino-chan went up to Sakura-chan and both of them nodded their heads of understandment.

Both Sakura-chan and Ino-chan hit him over the head at the same time to get him off me. Naruto-kun was still mad but I don't why and Sasuke put a hand over Naruto-kun shoulder to calm him.

"Damn Kiba, leave her alone she came for Ino and Neji, NOT YOU!"

"Anyways…..HINATA-CHAN YOUR AWAKE!" Ino-chan hugged me tight and I hugged back smiling. I talked to her a bit about how I will explain things later.

I went to Neji-nii-san and bowed.

"Hinata-sama, I'm sorry I couldn't stop them from your disownment."

I smiled at him and hugged him. I could tell he was shocked but he relaxed and I let him go.

"It is okay and for the mission, please take a least half off the pay Neji-nii-san. " He smiled a little and agreed. After talking to my sensei and Shino, It was time for them to go. I hugged Ino-chan and said good bye to everyone else. Kiba was trying to hug me again but I went behind Naruto-kun to hide myself as soon he said my name. He was mad but said goodbye and they left.

"Damn Kiba-baka, all up on Hinata."

_I wonder why he is mad_.

"Hey Hinata, you don't like him do you?"

"h-huh?"

" I mean, I kinda feel bad if you did like him and I'm over there getting mad and ruined your moment."

"oh n-no it's not like that I swear!"

He smiled and said "OK Hinata-chan."

_Hinata-chan? When did he start saying that?_


	4. place to stay

We walked into Naruto's favorite Ramen place because he hasn't been there in 3 years. As he walked in the owner and his daughter were happy and started a conversion which later involved everyone. He was telling everyone about his training trip and Sasuke told his point of view when Naruto went too far in complimenting himself. The order of sitting was Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and then me.

I stayed quiet and just listened to the others. Everyone seems to enjoy themselves until I thought of something.

"Where am I going to live?" I whispered my thought out loud. No one heard me and I glad because their already helping with my clan I shouldn't ask for more and be more of a burden. The words stung at my heart and even more in my soul.

"Ne, Hinata-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked me.

"O-oh, it 's nothing. I-I just realized I have…to be s-somewhere." I stood up waved to everyone before I dashed out. I shouldn't ask for anymore from them.

After hours of walking, an ANBU ninja came to me and told me the Hokage wanted to see me.

I reached the doors and opened them without knocking. Hokage-sama told me I could just come into her office now on because I don't start trouble like a black and orange person I know.

"Um…you wanted to see me?"

"Yep I got your clothes, shoes, weapons, bed and everything you owned from the damn clan of yours. Now the point of the matter is where will you stay?"

"I t-think I will b-be able to find someplace on m-my own."

She gave me soft gentle eyes and stood up and looked out the window to the village she has taken over for years now.

"Hinata, why don't you ask someone to stay with them?" She asked softly.

"I can't do…that. I'm troubling everyone already...I shouldn't be a burden…..I rather live on the streets then do be a burden to the ones I care for." She looked at me again and shook her head then said out loud.

"You guys can come in and stop eavesdropping. " Someone was listening to what I was saying? I really need to train harder.

_Don't worry Hinata-chan we will work on it._

_Thanks Komo-chan._

Sakura-Chan came out looking guilty and waved a little. She looked back and then had an angry look on her face. She walked out and back in dragging Naruto and Sasuke with her.

"I'm not taking all the blame, understand?" Sakura-chan barked.

After a fine and okay whatever, both came into the room willing.

Tsunade shakes her head, has a hidden smile on her face. She turned to them and spoke.

"Hinata, you will be staying with the Uchiha for now on."

"WHAT!" Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun shouts it at the same time. Sasuke had a little shock even on his face.

"IS THERE A PROBLEM?" the hokage yelled right back at them.

"Hell yeah! Hinata-chan shouldn't be alone in a house with that teme over there. Why can't she stay with Sakura-Chan or something?" Naruto states.

"I have no problem with Hinata staying with me." Sakura-chan says nervously as she looks from me to Sasuke. What exactly does she think me and him will do by ourselves?

"I oppose this Hokage-sama." Sasuke enters his thought.

"Why don't we all stay there then?" I asked. Everyone looks at me weirdly and I look at my feet to from having their attention."

"A-ano….well…S-Sakura-chan's house is not that big be able to have all my stuff, so w-why don't we both s-stay at Sasuke-kun's house. It will b-be great to h-have girl company and for S-Sasuke-kun to be comparable we should have…N-N-Naruto stay there too."

"I'm okay with that" Sasuke said.

"Me as well! Nice thinking Hinata-chan!" Sakura-chan says while walking over to me and gave me a side hug and I smile in return.

"Smart as always." Naruto-kun smiles and winks at me. I feel a faint coming along.

"Fine do what you want, just leave now."

Next thing,i know we are at the Uchiha Compound with boxes of Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, and myself.


	5. drama

Jutsu after Jutsu, they went without taking breaks or breaking a sweat. They working harder and harder to outdo each other and tease each other. The air was tense and stuffy and a hit of determination in it. Naruto and Sasuke worked like a slave trying to clean the Uchiha compound for all of us to live. They were using small little jutsus to help clean, wash, and sanitize the area.

I was a little confused on why they were trying so hard to just clean and told us to leave it to them. Sakura-chan just shook her head and said it was a boy thing and said we should go do some shopping. I agreed and went along with her to the shopping district where citizens and ninjas shop together to get whatever they need. We picked out food to cook and pots and pans. We also went to get some new clothes to go on missions on. Sakura-chan wanted to show Sasuke she grew up and became stronger and I decided to do the same.

After two hours of shopping we started to head back thinking the boys should be finished by now. AS we laughed and talked we meet with someone we rather hadn't run into.

His name is Keiji Ogawa. He's a year older than us and is in Neji-nii-san's rookie year. He has dark ruff red hair in a small ponytail and two long bangs that frame his face. He might be a inch taller than Naruto-kun but shorter than Sasuke. Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, and Tenten-chan deeply despise him. Not only is he snobbish because his father is on village council he is special, he treats woman like toys to play with and break later. He has an interest with Sakura-chan but with her hating his guts thing, I doubt it would work.

As soon as he saw us he ditched the girl he was flirting with Sakura-chan and ignored me completely which mad Sakura-chan even madder. But what broke the camel's back was when he touched her arm….and kept it there.

"_Oh crap! He wants to die!"_ That is what I thought when I saw Sakura-chan's hand raised and gave him one of her famous deadly punches and marched away fuming. I ran after her, keeping my distance a few feet from my best friend.

5 minutes later of walking we returned to the Uchiha compound with Sakura opening the door to find to clean and furniture set up and dust gone.

"AHHHHH! THAT STUPID 2 FACED JERK WITH NO SENSE OF COMMON SENSE AS TO HOW TO DEAL OR EVEN UNDERSTAND WOMEN!" After that was a whole string of curse words that would a sailor proud. I just went to the kitchen to place the food up before they turned spoiled and got Sakura-chan's bags as well to put them up.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto-kun asked coming into the kitchen with me. Before I could answer Sakura-chan spoke first.

"YOU WANNA KNOW THE REASON? IT'S BECASE MEN ARE SO STUPID THESE DAYS THAT THEY CANT KEEP THERE HANDS TO THEMSELVES."

"Who touched you?" Sasuke asked coming into the conversation. He can hear a little bit of anger in his voice but what really got me was that his eyes were furious. When Sakura-chan looked at him, she stared at him for a second and took a relaxing breath of air and turned to me.

"Hinata-chan, can you explain to them the problem. I'm going to take a shower to get the _jackass's_ germs off of me."

"I understand." I smiled at her and she smiled thankfully to me. I couldn't blame her to take a shower. Who knows where that boys hand been after all the girls he been with.

Now it's me, Sasuke and Naruto-kun putting up the groceries and took a seat in the living room. Both boys watch me, ready for me to tell the story.

"Um, I g-guess it starts with the boy named Keiji Ogawa. He likes Sakura-chan but she hates him...deeply. I-in fact Ino-chan, Tenten-chan and me as well don't like him. HE use to date Ino-chan but and they were a cute couple. He treated her nicely and was a perfect gentleman to her until we found out it was an act. Tenten-chan, Neji-nii-san, and Lee-san went out to drink after a very successful mission a-"

"Fuzzy-brows didn't drink anything did he?" Naruto-kun interrupted with a panic look.

"Shut up dobe, she's not finished!"

"Sasuke-teme! I wanted to make sure!"

"Then wait until she finished her story."

"U-um c-can I finish?"

Both boys apologized and let me continue.

"No Naruto-kun, they didn't let Lee-san drink. But when they were there they saw Keiji flirting, dancing, and kissing other girls. He even left with a girl."

"_Pig."_ I heard Komo snarl.

_I know he really was a fool to let Ino-chan go. _

"When Ino-chan found out she was pissed. She went straight to him and smacked him in the face. The next day he came to the Hospital and asked for Sakura-chan. When she asked what he wanted he asked her to be his girlfriend. Sakura-chan refused him and sense then he been bothering her since. When we finished shopping and were coming back we ran into and he touched Sakura-chan's arm and kept it there and tried to ask her out."

"That's when you guys came back and she was pissed." Sasuke stated. He looked to be in deep thought.

After that Sakura-chan came back and we decided to eat out. When came back we all went to bed. Sasuke has the master bedroom at the end of the hall. On the left of the hall were Naruto's room and Sakura on the right. The room next to Sakura's was mine.

As I dosed off to sleep, I found myself back in the black void with Komo-chan there in front of me.

"Let's talk Hinata-chan."


	6. why?

i want to thank **_Rose Tiger ! _**

you keep telling me to keep going and for you i really want to make this story good and finish it nicely.

* * *

"Y-yes, Komo-chan?"

"Hinata-chan, why do you wish to change the Hyuga Clan?"

"I want help you with your wish and to finish what my mother started."  
"Is that the only reason?"

I stared at Komo-chan and thought about her question. I really did want to help her with her and my mother's mission, but is that really it? To change the Hyuga Clan, is changing hundreds of years of tradition and power. Will really changing the clan bring peace or will the branch family hold a grudge and the main family still act superior? Do I really want to change something that kept the Hyuga alive for so many years?

Yes, I do.

"Komo-chan." I called to her looking into the eyes so familiar to mine. Her eyes show anticipation for my answer.

"I want my clan to be like a family. The caged bird seal for the branch family is highly unreasonable. It does keep our clans secrets but what if someone in the Main family died during a mission? Our eyes can easily be taken as well. Plus the Main family takes the Branch for granted and mostly uses the seal for forced labor. I don't want Neji-nii-san to be ordered like dogs and worry about his children, my nieces and nephews, to have the same fate. I want my family to love each other not fear."

Komo-chan looked at me for a long time, her eyes narrowed at me. I stare back, willing to not back down from her intense gaze. What was only seconds only seem as hours to me until she finally smiled.

"Very good, let's talk about your training. In your mind I see you made a unique style for your Gentle Fist. Impressive but it still needs work. Your ninjutsu is clan related. You need to more than that. What the Hyuga fail to realize is that their moves are famous, which means someone who knows did their homework will know your moves and think of ways to overcome it and render it useless. Genjutsu can be spotted by the Byakugan, but with better charka control and expanding your chakra reserves, you can learn stronger genjustsus that can least trick the Byakugan. We will practice your taijutsu first in the morning and tomorrow and work on your the stamina and speed in the afternoon. WE will continue this every day until I think it's time to move on."

"Hai, Komo-chan! Also thank you!"

The spirit just chuckled a bit and shook her head a little.

"I believe its time to wake up."

As she said that, a light was shining bright and consumed the entire place. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw bright neon blue.


End file.
